FF 0330
by iidonghae
Summary: .


Cast:

- Shin Dongho  
- Lee Sangjin (OC)

Genre: Romance mungkin, sedikit sad, fantasy

Rating: PG-13

Length: One shot

Author: Mujtahidatul Alawiyyah (Tae Hee-Da) / Mujtahidatul_A

Disclaimer: setting milik saya, semua milik saya termasuk Dongho . terinspirasi dari MV U Kiss – 0330.

TIDAK DIANJURKAN MELIHAT MV 0330 SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI, TAPI DIANJURKAN SEBELUM MEMBACA FF INI (?)

Teng Teng Teng Teng... terdengar sebuah suara indah dari tuts tuts piano di seberang. Entah siapa yang memainkannya. Seorang namja yang penasaran langsung masuk ke ruang musik. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Teng Teng Teng Teng... suara itu makin dekat seakan mendekat pada si namja. Si namja menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu ruang musik. Dia melihat punggung yeoja disitu. Rambutnya pendek hitam. Kepalanya ia angguk anggukkan seiring dengan ia menekan nekan piano yang ada di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum. Tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Dongho berjalan sendirian melewati sebuah lorong entah apa namanya. Tangan kirinya memegang ranting kayu. Ia goserkan ranting itu pada tembok membuat beberapa bunyi besi meraung pada tempat itu. Kemudian datang dua namja yang langsung merangkul namja pertama tadi "Dongho!" ucap salah satunya yang memiliki hidung paling lancip dari yang lain. "Kiseop hyung! Hoon hyung!" balas namja yang tadi dipanggil Dongho. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan bersahabat. "ayo berangkat sekolah bersama!"

Tes Tes Tes... Dongho menengadahkan tangannya menerobos beberapa tetes hujan. Teman temannya sudah banyak yang pulang. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak melihat langit yang begitu mendung. Beberapa bagian rambutnya basah. Dongho sedikit mengeratkan jaket sekolahnya, berharap badannya akan sedikit lebih hangat setelah itu. Namun matanya beralih pada yeoja yang sedang berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia berlari ke arah Dongho. Kemudian berdiri sejajar dengan Dongho yang hanya meliriknya kilas dengan tatapan berfikir. Yeoja itu memeluk badannya sendiri. Sesekali mengusap usapnya. Rambut pendeknya lepek dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dongho melirik yeoja itu sekali lagi. Namun kali ini bukan melirik, lebih tepatnya melihat. Ada perasaan iba saat Dongho melihatnya. Tanpa basa basi Dongho langsung mengambil handuk putih dari dalam tasnya. Dongho menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan handuk itu. Tangan Dongho gemetar kala tangan kanannya terulur. Matanya mencoba acuh pada wajah manis disampingnya. Nafasnya memburu ketika yeoja itu menerima handuknya. Sedikit ada rasa syukur sebenarnya. Namun ia malu, entah untuk apa dan kenapa. Dongho berfikir 'apa yang harus kulakukan' mendadak otak Dongho meminta kerja ekstra, memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak patut untuk ia fikirkan lebih. "Ayo kita berteduh ke cafe itu" Dongho berucap dengan gemetar. Kemudian melangkah masuk lalu mengambil posisi di pojokan cafe. Si yeoja hanya mengikuti Dongho dari belakang. Dongho meniup niup tangannya sambil sesekali melirik yeoja tadi. "Aku Lee Sangjin" tanpa diperintah, yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya ke Dongho. "Aku Shin Dongho" jawab Dongho pelan namun matanya masih tak mau lepas dari jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan buram diluar akibat tertutup embun. Seulas senyum kecil tumbuh di wajah Dongho. Perlahan telunjuknya menyentuh jendela. Menghapus beberapa bagian embun disitu membentuk gambar sebuah hati. Ia sedikit melirik Sangjin. Dan Sangjin memandangnya aneh. Cepat cepat Dongho menghapus gambarnya tadi. Sebuah gambar hati disekitar embun.

Dongho duduk di kursi ruang tamu 'markas' geng Dongho yang diketuai Soohyun, kedua tangannya menggenggam bersatu. Kepalanya ia bebankan kesitu dengan dagu lancipnya sebagai dasar. Terkadang juga Dongho senyum senyum sendiri, Eli yang menyadari perubahan sikap Dongho langsung berbisik pada Kevin, kemudian merambat hingga ke semua orang diruangan itu –satu geng. hingga Dongho tanpa sadar sudah menjadi perhatian para hyungnya. Semenjak itu, semua hyungnya memperhatikan Dongho lebih. Dongho juga jarang sekali memiliki banyak waktu dengan hyung hyungnya – yang juga merangkap sebagai temannya. Sibuk sendiri, Jarang bermain bersama, Banyak menyendiri, Terlihat bahagia sendiri. Semua itu membuat hyungnya risih dan terkadang juga marah tanpa sepengetahuan Dongho tentunya.

"Dongho!" Aj menghentikan langkah Dongho ketika ia akan keluar rumah. Sebenarnya hari ini mereka semua akan membicarakan masalah Dongho. "maaf hyung, nanti dulu, sungguh aku sibuk. Ini mendesak dan penting" telinga Aj seakan tergelitik sekali lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Dongho akan memberikan alasan itu jika ia akan menolak ajakan hyungnya. Tangan Aj sudah mengepal hampir saja bogeman keras itu menghantam muka Dongho sebelum datang Soohyun yang menarik Aj kedalam "tunggu setelah dia pulang, kita akan membicarakannya"

Dongho menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara piano terdengar dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia kesini karena ajakan Sangjin, tidak biasanya ia mengajak Dongho pergi sore sore begini. Dan yang lebih aneh, ia ingin bertemu Dongho di ruang musik sekolah. Dongho mempertajam pendengarannya sembari terus melangkah menuju sumber suara. Terdengar bunyi piano di seberang. Nadanya sama persis saat ia menemukan seorang yeoja sedang bermain piano disini, dulu. Dongho mendekati yeoja itu. Rambut hitam pendeknya sama persis seperti dulu. Dongho mencoba mendekat, dan dengan lancang ia duduk disamping yeoja itu. tangannya ikut menekan tuts tuts piano. Membuat suara pianonya kali ini terdengar bersahutan. Dongho mengeluarkan suara. Hanya bergumam lebih tepatnya. Menggumamkan lagu U-Kiss – 0330. Hingga lagu itu sudah selesai. Dongho menoleh ingin melihat wajah yeoja tadi. dan beruntungnya yeoja tadi juga melihat Dongho. Dongho tersenyum lega. Dugaannya selama ini benar yeoja itu Sangjin. Si gadis piano itu Lee Sangjin yang selama ini sudah menjadi sahabatnya juga menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Sangjin tersenyum melihat Dongho yang juga tersenyum tulus. Tangan kanan Dongho menggantung. Kadang juga kuku jempol dan kuku telunjuknya saling bergesekan. Kemudian tangannya melayang mencari tangan yang lain dan Hap. Dongho menemukannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sangjin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dongho membiarkan desiran halus melewati hatinya. Ia merasakannya, juga menikmati desiran itu untuk pertama kalinya. Genggaman tangannya makin mengerat. Ia melampiaskan nafas memburunya lewat genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat. Matanya mencari cari pemandangan sekitar. Tangan yang lain beberapa kali mengusap tengkuk. pegangan tangannya makin erat dan erat hingga ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Dongho menoleh ke Sangjin, namun tak ada seorang pun disitu. Tak ada siapapun, bahkan jejak pun tidak ada. mata Dongho membesar. Nafasnya lebih memburu dari sebelumnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berputar putar pada satu titik dilantai. 'ada apa ini?' Dongho membatin. Mulutnya masih terdiam. Matanya juga masih membelalak bingung. Brukkk... Ia terjatuh. Telapak tangan dan lututnya menjadi penanggung beban dari seluruh badannya. 'ada apa ini?' batinnya berucap sekali lagi. Matanya tak henti hentinya menerawang seluruh ruangan. Namun tiba tiba pandangannya fokus pada jam dinding putih bundar. Detik detiknya terus berjalan, jarum terpendek menunjuk antara 3 dan 4, sedangkan jarum yang lainberada pada pukul 6. Entah datang darimana Dongho langsung berpikiran aneh dan tak masuk akal 'apa aku terjebak dalam satu waktu' tidak masuk akal memang, namun itulah yang ada di pikiran Dongho. Terjebak dalam satu waktu. Tepat pukul 03:30 sore, ia terjerembab dalam satu detik. Detik itu berhenti namun ia terus berlalu menjelajah waktu hingga ia bertemu dengan Sangjin. Aneh memang, namun itulah yang ada dipikiran Dongho saat ini.

Dongho berjalan sempoyongan menuju 'markas'nya, ia tahu, selama ini hyung hyungnya tidak menyukai sikapnya yang selalu menghindar. Namun Dongho pura pura acuh dan tak mau menganggap serius 'habislah riwayatku' Batin Dongho sambil membuang nafas sembarangan saat ia sudah memegang gagang pintu 'markas'. Dongho masih sempoyongan. Rasanya pusing sekali, pikirannya terbelah antara Sangjin dan hyung hyungnya. Dilihatnya hyungdeulnya sedang duduk melingkar di ruang makan 'tamatlah riwayatku'. Dongho segera berhambur ke salahsatu kursi yang kosong. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap mukanya yang sudah benar benar kusut. "maafkan aku hyung, aku tahu selama aku mengacuhkan kalian. Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae!" rentetan kalimat Dongho hampir tak terdengar. Ia seperti sedang menggerutu. "kau sakit, Dongho?" respon Kiseop yang berada di samping Dongho. Kiseop menampakkan wajah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Dongho ditekuk sangat juga ucapannya yang ngelantur. Member yang lain juga ikut memperhatikan Dongho dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus heran. "Kau kenapa ?" Kevin mengulang pertanyaan Kiseop. Dongho mengacak rambutnya. "ayolah! Jika kalian mau memarahiku, lakukanlah! Aku tahu aku salah, mianhae!" ucap Dongho dengan nada tinggi namun melemah diakhir katanya. "lalu untuk apa kami marah? Kau tidak punya suatu kesalahan yang berat!" Soohyun menyahuti. Member yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"lalu untuk apa kalian berkumpul disini?"

"oh, itu, kita akan rapat, tujuan wisata mana yang akan kita kunjungi pekan esok!" jawab Hoon sambil tersenyum sumringah. Dongho makin kuat mengacak rambutnya. "bukan untuk menegur atau memarahiku?" Dongho bertanya memastikan. "kau sakit ya?" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Aj, Dongho langsung menarik Soohyun masuk ke kamar, ia merasa Soohyun pasti akan mengerti keadaannya. Ia menceritakan semuanya, Soohyun hanya mengangguk angguk tak paham. Beberapa pertanyaan juga terlontar dari mulut Soohyun untuk memperjelas penjelasan Dongho. "aku tahu mungkin kau menganggapku sudah gila, tapi aku serius. Ini nyata hyung!" begitu kalimat terakhir Dongho sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas kasur empuknya. Soohyun keluar kamar dengan raut bingung, semua mata tertuju padanya. Soohyun hanya mengangkat pundak. "tadi kata Dongho..."

Dongho melangkahkan kakinya berat, ia melangkah melewati lorong besi untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Ia meggesekkan ranting pohon, ini sudah merupakan kebiasaannya. Ia berfikir lagi, sejak semalam wajahnya sudah sangat kusut. 'hari ini tidak ada Kiseop hyung dan Hoon hyung yang akan mengagetkanku kan?' Dongho terus melangkah atau lebih tepatnya menyeret kakinya. 'dan hari ini tidak ada Sangjin' Dongho menggerutu, mengusap mukanya dengan kasar kemudian membuang ranting kayu yang ada ditangannya. "aaaarrrrgggghhhh"

Pulang sekolah. Hujan. Sama seperti saat itu. Dongho menunduk, namun tangannya menengadah keatas. Mengira ngira deras hujan lewat indra sentuhnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Dongho mendengar suara langkah seorang yeoja. Dongho tetap menunduk. 'apa aku sedang berada dalam hayalan lagi? Kenapa semuanya sama seperti saat itu?' batin Dongho memprotes kenyataan yang ada. Dongho mencoba melirik yeoja tadi. dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa sekarang yang ada didepannya adalah Lee Sangjin? 'apa ini nyata?' Dongho menoleh kearah Sangjin, memperjelas pandangannya. Dilihatnya Sangjin yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sama persis dengan 'saat itu'. "Sangjin?" Yeoja itu menoleh. "ne?" Dongho langsung meraih tubuh yeoja itu. Memeluknya erat dalam dingin. 'ini bukan lagi hayalan kan? Bukan lagi waktu 03:30 sore yang berhenti dan seolah hanya aku yang hidup. Bermain dengan duniaku, menemukan yeoja yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini kehidupan nyata kan? Benar benar nyata kan? Aku memeluknya, menemukan sosoknya lagi?' Sangjin diam saja dipelukan Dongho, baju Dongho jadi lebih basah dari sebelumnya karena memeluk Sangjin. Dongho hampir menangis. Airmatanya sudah menggenang, namun ia berusaha membendungnya.

"Mianhae, nuguya?" Tanya Sangjin sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Dongho.

"kau tidak mengenaliku?"

#END#

Nggak faham sama ceritanya? Baca ulang deh,,, wkwkwk...


End file.
